pxlsspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Curvy latti
General Overview Curvy latti is an active player on the website, pxls.space, most known for the "Eat Logo". He has been one of the most controversial figures of all time responsible for over 50 accounts being banned and has scored an all-time four-month account ban from Canvases 19-21. Pre-Canvas 15 era Curvy latti was and has been interested in r/place twice now. The first time he looked for R/Place he supported the German Faction. It wasn't until the second time he became interested he looked for clones. Curvy latti is Beginning (C15) Curvy latti, just finding the site that is pxls space, gets some friends and alt accounts to torment and invade Adtesters A and Zimbab Cell Multiple times. He created a "fake faction" only exclusive to him and his friends. Their goal was to spead and invade as much art as possible. Curvy latti's alt Curvy latti flag proceeded to get banned ruining most of the Kingdom's progress overnight. Curvy latti then proceeded to go onto the Pxls Discord to try to get the alt unbanned and the progress restored. He soon realized that there was an active community of placers and realized that he shouldn't be placing to destroy others in the way he had been, but to play for ego. Curvy latti Kingdom as a faction was destroyed afterwards. Seeing all the other factions, Curvy latti and his friend were asked to join The Abyss. Hoping this would be his chance to boost his name, he temporarily joined Abyss. Soon after this however, he unofficially joined Deutscher Bund and help reversed The Abyss' attack on Deutscher Bund Art with the promise the Curvy Latti Kingdom flag could go on a Lattice surrounding Deutscher Bund. List of Curvy latti accounts this canvas Curvy latti (Curvy latti) Curvy latti Flag (Curvy latti's Alt) Idklol (Curvy latti's Coleader) Curvy latti is Rising (C16) Curvy latti, missing the reset over to C16 was late to claim area. Only by thirty or so minutes though. He quickly got Idklol and claimed the bottom middle of canvas, creating the middle part for the Curvy latti Kingdom flag. He started to become a bit trolly, but not to a damaging amount. At this point he was just trolling to make others laugh. He created his first official faction called the Rising Sun. He quickly made allies with Ocean, White Out, and Greece, creating the first major Curvy latti Alliance. Soon after Curvy latti went AFK for several days, having his area be destroyed by actual art. He quickly moved on and started building the Supreme Leader and Supreme Peasant Boxes and connected all further art with pink lines surrounded with black. Collaborations with Deutscher Bund and Rising Sun happened with Gay Juice and ManePxls requested to spread their lattice in Rising Sun area. The Rising Sun proceeded to co attack AFIP with their ally Whiteout. The raid was unsuccessful, but it did get both Rising Sun and AFIP allies with a secret faction called the Raiders led by Nudl. Nudl wanted to purify the huge flag AFIP had on canvas and so a raid started. A raid between Raiders and AFIP with Manepxls. After the raiders clearly took power over the American flag, Manepxls hit the grylical monument, replacing it with a pony logo. Curvy latti, being friends with ManePxls at the time, switched sides against the raiders in return for the Rising Sun flag being allowed on the Pony Logo. So the Curvyists were attacking the American Flag the same time the Curvyists were attacking the Grylical Monument, such war mongers. After Manepxls took the Grylical monument, Afip took back its flag and soon after the canvas was over. The Curvy Latti Allaince prepared a mega area for next canvas. Nothing could kill them now! List of Curvy latti accounts during this canvas: Curvy latti Idklol Ligmacommunism Bruce Edj_235 Curvy latti is a God/Cunt (Half of C17) Curvy latti, being mostly liked by the community and having lots of allies became a troll. He started to get annoyed at the same generic basic factions being made and took an anti-new faction approach. He also started to troll people who got mad at him, which led to them being mad at him even more. The Rising Sun, Ocean, Greece, and some other smaller factions took control of the corner and started to help each other build. Meanwhile, White Out became a lattice faction and built Lemmons. Pigeon, a new player, liked Curvy latti and helped him build. He then soon turned an old gaming discord with over 500 members into "Mind the Cunt" a half Curvy latti owned faction. It had the most amount of people in the discord for a faction ever since Neo-Pxls. The goal of that faction was to write cunt everywhere on canvas and to dance on canvas rules while doing so. Curvy latti also met Pro-Flyer, who helped him with ManePxls diplomacy and attacking a controversial art piece called "don't fuck dogs." After a while though, attacking Don't Fuck Dogs became a lost cause. Curvy latti also renamed his faction Neo-Curvy latti Kingdom, due to his friend's request. The Curvy latti alliance now had the PUBG faction, led by Sasha, in it and also just invited Woke Cells. Everything was going quite well, and the Curvy Latti Alliance almost had complete control over the top right of the canvas. Mind the Cunt was putting the word cunt on canvas, Ocean was slowly but surely finishing it's template, WhiteOut was latticing, PUBG art was being made, Greece was starting to act as a border for the Curvy latti Alliance and Woke Cells were being Woke, and all the other factions were defending. Jiro was coleader of the Neo-Curvy latti Kingdo, and a bunch of new players just joined it including NinjaQwert (He will be important next canvas). But something huge was planted and waiting for Curvy latti to trigger it. List of Curvy latti accounts during this canvas: Curvy latti Idklol Ligmacommunism Edj_235 DinoEDJTesla Bruce Stephen Curvy latti is a Troll/Manipulator Pigeon and Curvy latti were messing around one day on pxls, and they saw art being built in Ocean's territory. Because of the Curvy latti Alliance, they proceeded to grief it. Little did they know that art was the beginning of 2ch. The people building it posted it on their forms, and it blew up. Two hours after the griefing a full-blo war was happening over Ocean. 2ch vs. Pxls. Curvy latti saw their power and proceeded to try and make peace with them through a heart. It worked, but not in the way Curvy latti intended. 2ch kept invading everyone else in the Curvy latti Alliance nearby, and it was time to ditch. The Neo-Curvy Latti Kingdom was no longer apart of the Curvy Latti Alliance. Whiteout, Mind the Cunt, Void, and PUBG followed Curvy latti and left the alliance. Curvy latti soon became friends with many people in 2ch, including some 2ch refugees. With these friends, he proceeded to manipulate 2ch to attack whatever he wanted. Controlled Chaos. This is the start of Curvy latti being majorly hated by the pxls community. Through 2ch he and Curvyists were able to spread from their core. Anyone who hated on Curvy latti or 2ch publically got destroyed a few days later. There was a price to this power though. Alright I am done for today, hopefully I can finish this by tomorrow kek, someone remind me (lol)